The facilities core and maintenance program has been designed to provide a comfortable, safe and reliable facility for the purpose of conducting cutting-edge research on emerging infectious diseases. The people, processes and technology used in the support of the NEIDL facility maintenance will be documented, tested and certified to ensure regulatory compliance and safe working conditions. The materials management function is a critical link in the supply chain. Its support of the NEIDL will be to ensuring the proper receipt of incoming supplies and equipment for timely distribution to researchers and administrative support staff. It will also facilitate the proper packaging and handling of outbound freight. The materials management (Receiver) function will provide the following services: Responsible for management of all loading dock operations, Receive all incoming supplies and equipment, Maintain accurate receiving log, Follow up with Purchasing Department for delivery inaccuracies, Deliver packages internally to proper destination(s), Maintain centralized stockroom location, Facilitate packaging and handling of outbound freight for transfer to carriers, couriers or brokers, and Maintain a clean and safe work environment.